1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage wire harness has been used for electrically connecting; for instance, a battery to an inverter unit, in a hybrid automobile or a pure electric vehicle. The wire harness for connecting the battery to the inverter unit includes two high voltage conducting paths, which are a plus circuit and a minus circuit respectively, and a covering member for protecting them.
When a metallic pipe disclosed in PTL 1 is adopted as the covering member, the two conducting paths are accommodated while arranged side by side within the metallic pipe.